Strength
Below Human: Baby Level *Average Human: Large TV and Washer Machine Level etc. *Above Average Human: Human Level *Athletic Human: Human+ Level *Peak Human: Small Car Level *Super Human: Medium Car Level *Class 1: Large Car Level *Class 5: Small Truck Level *Class 10: Medium Truck Level *Class 15: Large Truck Level *Class 25: Semi-Trailer Level *Class 50: Trailer Level *Class 75: Tank Level *Class 85: Tank+ Level *Class 90: Small Size Aircraft Level *Class 95: Small Size Ship Level *Class 100: Medium Size Aircraft Level *Class 105: Medium Size Ship Level *Class 150: Heavy Large Aircraft Level *Class 155: Heavy Size Ship Level *Class 170: Small Building Level *Class 200: Medium Building Level *Class K: Large Building Level *Class M: Large Building+ Level *Class N: City Block Level *Class G: City Block+ Level *Class I: Forest Level *Class W: Forest+ Level *Class C: Small City (Village) Level *Class G: Medium City (Town) Level *Class G+: City Level *Class G++: City (Large) Level *Class T: Mountain Level *Class L: Mountain+ Level *Class V: Island Level *Class Q: Island+ Level *Class P: Country Level *Class O: Country+ Level *Class F: Continent Level *Class C: Continent+ level *Class D: Meteorite level *Class U: Meteorite+ level *Class E: Planetoid Level *Class U: Moon Level *Class H: Planet Level *Class H+: Medium Planet level *Class J: Large Planet Level *Pre-Stellar: Small Star Level *Stellar: Star Level *Class B: Solar System *Class B+: Solar System+ Level *Class A: Galaxy Level *Class A+: Galaxy+ Level *Class S: Universe Level *Class S+: Universe+ Level *Class S++: Multiverse Level *Class W: Multiverse+ Level *Class X: Megaverse Level *Class Y: Megaverse+ Level (Undecided Rank) *Class Z: Omniverse Level (Unlimited/Indefinite) Strength Level #2 (This is in progress) *Level 0 (Below Human)- Can't lift one's own body weight *Level 1 (Normal Human Strength)- Able to lift one's own body weight. *Level 2 (Human Athlete Strength)-Able to lift one's own body weight up to 2x one's own body weight. (200-250 Ibs) *Level 3 (Peak Human Strength)- 350 - 800 Ibs *Level 4 (Meta Human Strength)- Over 900 Ibs *Level 5 (Enhanced Human Strength)- 1 ton *Level 6 (SuperHuman Strength)- 5-10 Tons *Level 7 (Supernatural Strength)- 15-50 Tons *Level 8 (Monstrous Strength)- 60-80 Tons *Level 9 (Demi-God Strength)- 90-150 Tons *Level 10 (Deity Strength)-200-500 Tons *Level 11 (Titan Strength)- 1,000-5,000 Tons *Level 12 (Cosmic Strength)- 10,000-100,000 Tons *Level 13 (Abstract Strength)- 150,000-500,000 Tons *Level 14 (Conceptual Strength)- 700,000-Nigh-Infinite Tons *Level 15 (Absolute Strength)-Infinite Tons Strength Level #3 (This is in progress) *Type 0: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. *Type 1: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. *Type 2: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. *Type 3: Being able to lift Planet sized objects. *Type 4: Being able to lift solar systems. *Type 5: Being able to lift the milky-way. *Type 6: Being able to lift the universe. *Type 7: Being able to lift the entire multiverse. *Type 8: Being able to lift the entire multiverses. *Type 9: Being able to lift the entire megaverse. *Type 10: A omnipotent level being strength able to lift the omniverse.(Unlimited) Category:Information